Tragedy
by pinkcat4569
Summary: A criminal begins a heinous crime spree, his first victim is one of the team.  The criminal then escapes through the anomaly with a futuristic but familiar device.  The team wants revenge, and to stop the spree.  Then, they get an unusual ally...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tragedy

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, Adult situations, language, violence.

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: A criminal begins a heinous crime spree; his first victim is one of the team. The criminal then escapes through the anomaly using a futuristic, but familiar device. The team wants revenge, and to stop the spree. Then, they get an unusual ally...

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Notes: Where to begin? I was a bit depressed, obviously, because this is VERY dark. It is sad, and at times, awful. Don't be scared off though, because if you've read anything of mine, you know I need happy endings.

I was inspired by all the true crime I watch on Investigation Discovery, man, I wish the poor real life victims had the team to burst in and save them!

This has some adult situations in it, but the gruesome stuff is quick and not explicit. I put a Teen rating, but let me know if it needs to be higher. As it begins, Becker and Jess are not a couple.

It is not as long and wordy as my stuff normally is. I like it a little brief in places. The whole ending, I am unsure about. Maybe I should remove it, and keep a mystery about the whole thing.

I like it. Total word count: 3108 Words, broken into three parts.

Maybe I should just shut up and let you read it. This isn't my usual stuff, so I'm really curious for reactions. Thanks!

OK, if you're ready...

Tragedy

Matt and Connor chased a man in strange clothes, carrying a strange, yet familiar tech device. Then, as they feared, he called up an anomaly and jumped through it.

"Damn!" yelled Connor. "He got away. He's loose in time. He's...going to kill and...you know... all through history!"

"I know," said Matt. "Let's get back. They're going to need us."

"Ya, especially Becker."

Becker sat, collapsed on the bathroom floor. Police had long given up trying to interview him.

Abby, Emily, not even Lester could get through.

He stared. Stared at the tub, smeared with blood, the nude body, covered now with a red soaked sheet, lying on the floor. The brown hair matted over her face.

Just as well that he couldn't see her face: the eyes frozen, the mouth that couldn't smile.

That monster had done this. Done more. To her. That perfect, sweet, adorable angel.

Becker was furious, and he wanted revenge, but now he couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He was too sad, too shocked, too devastated.

"He was the one to find the body, but alright, I'll release the Captain to your authority, Mr. Lester, but this isn't over," said the detective.

Lester snorted, his eyes as red and tear-stained as his colleagues'. " No it isn't. Thank you."

"Come on, Becker, we're leaving," said Abby. Her voice was shaky and sob-ridden.

Matt and Connor had returned, and they hoisted Becker up and out of the flat.

"No," said Becker, nearly inaudible. "Cant...leave...her."

Matt, straining with his own emotions, whispered, "She's already gone, Mate."

"I need information though," said the detective. "The deceased's complete name, please."

Lester sighed, wiping his tears. "Jessica Ann Parker."

Months passed, the teams had two missions now: to locate and close anomalies and handle incursions, and, to find who murdered and raped Jess Parker.

Becker was more fit and focused than ever, but there was darkness to him. He never socialized, and seldom talked of non-ARC business. He let other soldiers take over many of the missions, so he could work with Connor on finding the time-traveling murderer.

"He's not from Matt's time. Of course, Matt changed time, so there's no way of knowing what kind of future there will be now."

"With that...monster in it, it's bad," said Becker. "I've been tracking past events, and found several crimes that fit." He growled with fury.

"All coinciding with anomaly activity," said Connor. "We got a map going." He smiled.

Becker didn't. He never smiled now. "I still don't see how that will help."

"We detected some of them, too, Action M..., sorry. I forget you hate that name. Anyway, the readings are unique."

"To him?'

Connor nodded. "To his device, yeah. I think so."

Becker sighed. "You think." he sighed again. "Are we ever going to catch her killer, Connor?"

"Yeah, we will."

"We have to," said Matt, joining them. "That monster is using the anomalies to travel to his victims, then terrorizing, torturing, and killing. We have to stop him."

Suddenly, the room flashed with yellow light. "Or you could do more," said a woman. She was tall, with black hair, and she wore strange clothes.

Instantly, Becker was on her, throwing her up against the wall.

"Dude! Let her go. Sorry, ma'am, his manners have been erased," apologized Connor.

"Yes, since the death of Miss Parker. I know," said the woman.

Becker let her go. "Who...are you? And why do you mention her name?"

The woman smiled. "Obviously, I'm from the future. Short version: My name is Janel. I'm a sort of police officer. I regulate abuse of the anomalies. I catch criminals, and in some cases, I undo their crimes."

"Excuse me? You can do that?" asked Connor.

Janel closed in on Becker. "She wasn't supposed to die. There are others, dead because a man escaped my time, and abused our technology. He is not just destroying lives, he is destroying the future. I am tracking him. With your help, I can stop the spree, and...undo it."

"Jess will live?" asked Becker, barely able to contemplate the possibility.

Janel nodded. "So will the others, and my time lime will be restored."

"If your time is altered, how do you remember it?" asked Connor.

Janel looked down, obviously sad. "I am the only one who does; I was protected by the technology, as I was pursuing the man, trying to keep him from escaping into time."

"But you failed. And Jess paid," said Becker, coldly.

"Yes. I know she is important to you," Janel said to Becker. "She was his just first victim, Becker, but not the last. Even now, he is committing heinous acts. Help me stop him."

"And you'll let us reverse time?" asked Abby.

"Let you? It is my job. As the Captain pointed out, innocent women are paying for my failure. I must set it all right, beginning with Jess Parker."

Then, oddly, she chuckled. "He did not foresee that I would ask for help. You are, indeed, the only ones I can confide in, and ally with. I believe he made a fatal mistake when he killed Miss Parker."

"Mistake?" growled Becker. "Lady, it was more than a mistake, and he'll pay for it."

"Yes, he will, but not by you."

Becker nearly exploded, but Janel laid a calming hand on his. "His death will affect the time lines. We have a way of...neutralizing his crimes, even his very existence."

"You do know, we have no way to verify any of this," said Lester, called to meet the strange by Matt.

"Don't care," snarled Becker. "Jess." He stared at his director, pleading with his eyes.

Lester nodded, and agreed. "Get her back."

For the first time in months, Becker smiled.

"This is how it will work," said Janel. "You will help me track him by his device. Then I can undo all his crimes."

"You are traveling through anomalies," said Emily, "affecting time, to save lives? It is noble, but I do not believe that is the only thing that drives you."

Janel laughed. "The practical Emily. No, I do not hunt him just to save the women. As I said, it is my job to police the anomalies, however, there are effects to my time that must be set right, as well."

"Hold on, why do you need us?" asked Abby. "You have far superior equipment."

"It is neutralized by his. Normally, this neutralization is necessary to keep time lines from crossing each other, unfortunately, it can also hide criminals. I must follow after, tracking device signatures, and formulating a map."

"See? Told you," whispered Connor.

"It takes a time. Your ADD, used in conjunction with mine, will shorten that time significantly. Plus, my device is portable, with limited range and functions. Your ADD will boost its functionality."

"Ooh. Any chance of keeping some data or specs?" asked Connor.

Janel looked at him, and smiled with amusement. "No, not possible. Sorry."

Connor chuckled. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to follow along, honestly, said Lester, "But, I don't understand a word.

Janel smiled. "I will travel through time and fix everything. How's that?"

"Better," said Lester. "Thank you."

"I'm coming too," said Becker.

"You can't," she said. "You will change time if you come with me."

"We are changing time."

She sighed. "It is delicate. I must go alone."

"I...don't trust you, or anyone to get it done. I have to do it. I have to save her," said Becker, tearing up. "I should have the first time."

Janel smiled. "You cannot travel with me, but I assure you, this time you will save Jess Parker."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Still with me? Good.

Chapter Two, Tragedy

Six months earlier-

Becker was walking home, giggling like a school boy. Jess and he were texting each other. He loved to tease her. He hated to admit it, but there was something about her.

Suddenly, a strange woman bumped into him.

"Go, now, Jess' flat, or she will die."

He was startled, to say the least. "What? Who..."

"Not much time," she said, showing him her future enhanced ADD device. "I am from the future. I have met the others: Abby, Connor, Emily, but not Jess. She will die. You have minutes. Hurry."

Becker stood in shock, as the woman vanished. He ran frantically, calling Jess on his mobile.

No answer.

He skidded his truck, barely stopping it, grabbed his gun from the truck, and leaped out in front of Jess' flat.

"Jess!" he screamed. He ran up the stairs, and kicked in the door. "Jess!"

He heard a scuffle, coming from the bathroom, then a man's yell, and finally a scream. Jess'.

Becker burst in, as a man struggled with a de-robed Jess on the edge of the tub.

Becker grabbed the man and with one super-human toss, he threw him across the flat. He looked to Jess.

"I'm...not...hurt," she said, through gasps. She wrapped herself in a robe that was torn and knife-slashed. She looked terrified, but as far as he could tell, she was unharmed.

Becker growled. He roared loudly, like an animal, and turned to the man.

In front of him, stood the strange woman.

"He is mine." She turned and shot him with a pen-like device that sounded like an EMD, and the man fell, unconscious.

"He is not from here. I must take him back. He will pay. I promise you, Becker. Take care of Jess. She looks cold," she said, smiling.

He stood, staring, and then felt Jess tremble behind him. He glanced her way and only then did he notice the damaged robe. He quickly took off his jacket, wrapping her up.

"Did he cut you?"

"No, I held it up, when I saw him, like a shield. Silly. He struck at it, trying to get me."

This enraged Becker more. He turned back, but both people were gone.

Jess collapsed against him.

"Hey," he said gently, scooping her up. He carried her into the bedroom, and covered her with a blanket. He crawled beside her on the bed.

She started sobbing. "He almost...he was going to...you saved me!"

She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her head. "SH. It's OK. Are you really alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, just...completely terrified me. I was opening the shower, to get in it, you know, and there he was! I don't know how he got in the apartment."

"I think it was through time travel," said Matt appearing at the door, with Emily.

Just then they heard frantic voices screaming for Jess.

"In here," called Becker. "She's OK."

Abby and Connor ran in, Lester behind them, all sighing with relief.

"Why are you all here?" asked Jess.

They looked at each other.

Becker answered. "She warned you too."

They all nodded.

"Who? That woman? She told you I was in danger?"

"No," said Emily. "She said...you would die."

Jess' eyes grew wide, and she shuddered. She hung onto Becker tighter.

"You didn't," he said, softly. "You're here, and safe."

"Who was she? Who was he?" asked Jess.

"I don't know." said Becker. "I do know that no one is hurting you ever again."

She smiled, and snuggled closer to him, on the bed. "Thank you, so much. I would have died, that woman was right. Somehow, she was right."

"I believe we were aided by some friendly future beings today," said Lester.

Matt smiled. "They do exist, you know."

"Quite, and it would seem that once again, they have helped us avoid tragedy."

"Why me? Not that I'm ungrateful," said Jess, "it's just, I'm not important."

"That's not true," said Becker forcefully. "You're important to me."

She smiled, and blushed. So did Becker.

"You're very important to me," he whispered.

Jess teared up. "You are too, to me."

"And the ARC," said Matt. "We don't know what all was avoided Jess, maybe it started with you. Maybe you're needed here for something you'll do."

"Or maybe it's a Terminator thing," said Connor. "Maybe you give birth to a John Connor someday, and the kid saves the future."

Abby groaned. "Be quiet. Although, she did warn you first, Becker..."

"Yeah, he's Kyle Reese, obviously, the kid's father."

"Connor! Get him out of here," said Lester.

Becker laughed, while Jess turned pink. "The important thing," said Becker, "is whatever it was, it's avoided, and happily, Jess is here, safe and sound."

Jess smiled, and nuzzled against his chest. "Can you stay? Please, I'm still shaken up, and frankly, scared."

"Sure," said Becker.

"We'll get back to the ARC and check the ADD, and other things to make sure everything is as it should be," said Lester.

"I'm sure it's over," said Becker, "but until we're sure, I'm not leaving her alone."

"Goody," said Jess.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, I'll stay around you as long as you can stand it, believe me, but I want a security detail outside, and one of us with her at all times," said Becker. "As a precaution, Jess."

"OK."

Matt's mobile pinged. He smiled. "OK. I'm just going to read this. 'From one future person to another: Tell Becker she's safe. Time line is as it should be. Stop worrying."

They all looked at each other.

Connor made freaky "Twilight Zone" noises. "That is weird."

"Yeah, but I'm convinced," said Matt.

"Anyone could have sent that," said Becker.

Matt smiled again. "I'll have it thoroughly checked, but we aren't going to find her. Trust me, one future agent vouching for another."

"So we take her word?" asked Abby.

"What else can we do?" asked Matt.

Jess looked up at Becker. He smiled at her. "She did save you. I guess I trust her."

She smiled. "Me too. She knew you were the one I needed."

Becker held her tight.

"Like I said, tragedy avoided," said Lester. Then as they began to exit the bedroom, he looked back at the cuddling pair. "More than one, we would have lost them both, I'm sure."

Becker smiled at Jess. "I...Jess, that was so close."

"It was."

"I...really care about you, Jess."

She smiled. "And I really care for you."

He chuckled, leaned down, hesitated, and then kissed her gently.

"Becker," she whispered. "Took you long enough."

He laughed. "Well, I think I nearly lost the chance."

"So, no more wasting time, then?" she asked.

He shook his head, bent down again, and kissed her longer and more passionately. "No more wasting time."

Emily and Matt were shamefully spying on them.

"You realize that woman changed the time line in other ways," said Emily. "The two of them, for example."

Matt smiled. "Yeah, but they were headed this direction, and if Jess died, then it wouldn't happen at all."

"Do you think Connor was right? Do you think the woman saved Jess so they could be together?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know if that was the plan, but saving Jess has all kinds of side effects, some unforeseen, and," he said with a grin, "some much more obvious."

Emily giggled. "Yes. It is obvious, and it is nice."

"It is."

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapping it all up. This is the part I think could be left out, for mystery. I like it, though. It's cute.

Chapter Three, Conclusion, Tragedy

In the future-

Janel prepared her prisoner for time stasis. "Such a waste, Lennin."

The man snarled at her through the yellow energy of the cell. "I'm brilliant, Janel! More brilliant than any of you!"

"Yes," she said.

"All the ARC ever saw me as, was just a tech."

"There is no shame in being a technician," said Janel.

"It's as bad as the lowly security officer," he said, hissing.

She smiled. "Yes, but a lowly security officer has stopped your crimes." Then Janel felt a buzz inside her, and she groaned as energy went through. She sighed, and instinctively rubbed her stomach, then tears came. "And undid them."

"Janel!" cried a man. She turned and smiled, hugging and kissing him. He was tall, with black hair, and blue, piercing eyes. "My darling wife," he said, with a relieved sigh. "We had some sort of time distortion. Are you alright?"

"I am, thank you," she said.

"Are you sure? All of you?"

"Yes. I promise, your family is safe," she said. "You are so over-protective."

"It comes naturally," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"And all is well in the technological sections, and Ops?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "We geeks are all fine. It's nearly end of shift, are you almost done?"

She nodded. "A few things to finish here," she said, "Then we can go home."

He smiled a bright, brilliant smile. "Good." He kissed her, and left.

Alone with the prisoner, she laughed. "All is restored," she said, leaning against a console with a huge sigh of relief.

He sneered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sorry. I know you chose Jess Parker for a reason, but it was for naught. The ARC is back to normal. The damage you inflicted by her death has been undone. "

Lennin groaned.

"The database is back to capacity, now that Jess had been alive to expand it. Her later technological inventions have been created. Her work with Connor Temple went forward; the ADD has been expanded and evolved."

Janel smiled happily. Lennin did not.

Happily, Janel announced, "And lastly, the Parker-Becker descendents who had been temporarily deleted from time, have all been born. The many who work in the ARC are all accounted for. All."

Janel smiled at the miserable man in the strange cell.

He smiled savagely. "I remember it. Every attack, every look of terror. Everything I did."

"You are the only one. They never happened, Lennin. That is truly sad. Your greatest, horrible achievements live only in your mind."

He closed his eyes, and gave a small sob. "So, what happens now?"

She pushed buttons on the console. "I update my superiors, and inform them of what occurred. I am witness to the changes in time, after all. I now verify that all the victims lived as they should have."

Lennin groaned. "I meant, what happens to me?"

"Nothing," said Janel, solemnly. "Nothing shall ever happen to you again."

"Time Stasis," he said without emotion.

"Yes. Your crimes were heinous and inhuman, moreover, they damaged time. That can be the only response, Lenin. Goodbye," she said, activating the cell.

She watched as it glowed, and Lennin simply disappeared. From this point in time, he no longer existed. He vanished from time, no longer affecting it.

She sighed.

A button on the console glowed. She smiled, and hit it.

"You promised you were leaving," said her husband's voice. "You're overdoing it. Must I make you take maternity leave?"

She laughed. "No, Gregory James Becker. I am coming, darling," she said. "We are leaving now."

Janel Becker ran her fingers over her expanded belly. Their child was back as well. Laughing, she waddled out of Security, to go home.

The End


End file.
